Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) is an imaging technique in which nuclear spins of a subject that is placed in a static magnetic field are magnetically excited by radio frequency (RF) pulses at Larmor frequency thereof, and an image is generated from data of a magnetic resonance signal that is generated with this excitation.
In this magnetic resonance imaging, for example, to collect signals while suppressing signals from fat, imaging with fat suppression has been performed. As examples of a fat suppression technique, a short time inversion recovery (STIR), a chemical shift selective (CHESS) method, a spectral presaturation with inversion recovery (SPIR), a polarity alternated spectral and spatial selective acquisition (PASTA), and the like have been known.